


Ezria's Wedding

by GrimLiFiendish



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, Ezria, F/M, Jaria, Nizra, PLL Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: This is a three part one shot series from four different POV'sPart 1 Something Blue (Aria's POV)Synopsis: It's Ezria's wedding day and Aria's having doubts.Pairings: Ezra/Aria Jason/Aria Ezra/Nicole (alluded to only) Alison/Elliot aka Archer (alluded to only) Mike/Mona (alluded to only)Song InspirationsRest, Shame, Love by AugustanaHalsey  Colors by HalseyPart 2 Smiling Through the Pain (Ezra's POV)Synopsis: it’s finally Ezria's wedding day, maybe Aria isn't the only one whose having doubts. a sequel to Something BluePairings: Ezra/Aria Ezra/NicoleSong InspirationsYou Will Marry the Wrong Person by Tom RosenthalPart 3 So Far Away (Nicole's POV) (Jason's POV)It's Ezria's wedding day, but not everyone is feeling tides of joyful celebration, some people are broken hearted. Sequel to Something Blue, Smiling Through the PainNicole's and Jason's POV, this puts them Ezra/Aria in a selfish light probably because that is how I see them as a couple.Pairings: Ezra/Aria Ezra/Nicole Jason/AriaSong InspirationsAll I could Do Was Cry by Etta JamesSo Far Away by Dire Straits





	1. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: It's Ezria's wedding day and Aria's having doubts.  
> Pairings: Ezra/Aria Jason/Aria Ezra/Nicole (alluded to only) Alison/Elliot aka Archer (alluded to only) Mike/Mona (alluded to only)  
> Characters: Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz, Jason DiLaurentis, Nicole Gordon, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Hanna, Marin, Emily Fields, Byron Montgomery, Ella Montgomery, Mike Montgomery, Mona Vanderwaal,  
> Song Inspirations ~ Augustana ~ Rest, Shame, Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEWdglGJT6E  
> Halsey~ Colors ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvH5ZhSn1Jg

_**Something Blue** _

Aria should've been over the moon today. Finally, after so many years of fighting to be together Aria and Ezra were finally getting married. But the truth was that while her friends and sister-in-law; Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mona fussed over last minute adjustments on her and themselves before the lined up for the wedding march Aria felt like she was being torn into.

She loved Ezra, she just didn't know if she was in love with Ezra or if she loved him because of their history and the star-crossed lovers romance she has built up in her mind for so many years. She had noticed a change in their relationship after Nicole had been found alive even though he chose Aria. But, in rare moments of complete honesty with herself, she knew the blame couldn't only be laid at Nicole and Ezra's feet. When Jason came back to Rosewood a year earlier to check on Ali after the whole Archer Dunhill aka Elliot Rollins fiasco something in Aria had been reawakened, she couldn't stop dreaming of him at night. She would be in the middle of something and start daydreaming about green eyes and she could still feel his touch on her leg when he told her he couldn't imagine anyone better than her.

She has been living with doubt and confusion for months now, not only for herself, but Ezra as well. She does love Ezra, she has loved him since she was sixteen. She loves him enough to wonder if they are both making a mistake and marrying the wrong person for the wrong reasons. She also has finally accepted that she has had feelings for Jason since she was eleven and even with long periods of not seeing him those feeling never really went away. Years could go by and all it took was catching a glimpse and her pulse would race. But, Jason didn't stay in Rosewood, he never stayed long enough for her to figure things out. He would leave as suddenly and as unexpectedly as he would show up again. The last time he showed up out of the blue because he found out about what had happened to Alison, but before Aria knew it he had left Rosewood and moved to New York and then back to Africa where he remained.

Even during the time, they were together during the last month of her senior year of college and after her graduation he didn't stay long enough to figure things out. He had asked her to go to Ethiopia, the part of her heart that belonged to Jason had wanted to scream yes, she would go, but another part still loved Ezra and it was still obsessed with their 'romance' and that part combined with a fear that Jason would take off at the first sign of trouble as was his nature had won out and she choose to take a job that could lead her back to Ezra.

Despite their many break ups Ezra never ran away. So many times, confusion because of her feelings for Jason would arise and she would ache for him, she would long to see his intense, but gentle green eyes, to taste of his full sensuous lips, to be wrapped in his strong muscular arms, to feel his work calloused hands caressing her skin, but it was that thought that, Ezra stayed and Jason ran, that would hold the doubts at bay; at least until the next time. It was that thought that was keeping her here now. because the part that of her heart that had belonged to Jason DiLaurentis since she was a girl was begging her to leave this church and find its owner, but she reminds herself when the urge almost seemed to strong; Ezra stays, Jason leaves. The part of her heart that belongs to Jason shatters, the part that belongs to Ezra shouts in victory it is cracked, but intact. Despite her doubts that Ezra may still love Nicole, Aria always chooses Ezra in the end and he will stay.

"Aria, it's almost time." Byron tells his daughter, he had made peace with his feelings about his daughter marrying Ezra. Aria knew he, Ella and Mike didn't love it, but they accepted her marriage to Ezra because they loved her and if she thought marrying Ezra would make her happy then they would be happy for her. Aria didn't know if marrying Ezra would make her happy, but she felt he was the safer choice, she wanders what they would say if they knew this.

As she moves to take her father's arm Hanna asked excitedly "Aria, do you have your something blue?" The girls had taken care of the something old, new and borrowed, but Aria told them she had something blue covered. She nods showing Hanna the sapphire bracelet Ezra had given her for her birthday before her father takes her arm patting it gently. As they stand waiting for the first strains of music to begin signaling the start of the ceremony, Aria wanders if she had forgotten her something blue, would her heart have worked.

Fin


	2. Smiling Through the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: it’s finally Ezria's wedding day, maybe Aria isn't the only one whose having doubts. a sequel to Something Blue  
> Pairings: Ezra/Aria Ezra/Nicole  
> Characters: Ezra Fitz, Aria Montgomery, Nicole Gordon, Wesley Fitzgerald, Hardy?, Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh, Mike Montgomery, Byron Montgomery, Ella Montgomery, Judy Fitzgerald, Joseph Fitzgerald (original character), Casey Fitzgerald (original character), Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: obviously this is Ezra's POV and will contain Nicole in a very pro-Nizra way (I think this pairing would have been amazing if it had been developed, Rebecca and Ian had amazing chemistry so much so that I almost felt like it was almost love at first sight for both characters. I was disappointed I didn't get to see more of them). 
> 
> Song Inspiration ~ Tom Rosenthal ~ You Will Marry the Wrong Person ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itx-Q69ijPQ

Smiling Through the Pain

Ezra smiles happily as he stands at the altar waiting for his bride. His brother and best man Wesley at his side as was his best friend Hardy. Next was Aria’s brother Mike who he had asked simply because he would be his brother-in-law and Mike he knew accepted only because of his sister. Then there was Caleb and Toby, both of whom he has developed a friendship with over the years and finally, his cousin’s young son, Joseph, acting as ring bearer. Ezra had wanted to elope, but Aria reminded him his mother would kill them. Judy wanted something that would make a dignified splash in the social pages; trying to win her approval Aria and Ezra gave her exactly what she wanted and no expense had been spared.

Ezra had never wanted a big, high society wedding, but he is now glad they hadn't eloped. He wants to share the moment he says his vows to the girl he had fallen in love with even though circumstances and people had always fought against them. Her family has finally come to accept their relationship and though he never asked for her parents’ approval, they gave it. Ezra knows it has nothing to do with new found love or respect for him, it was done purely out of love for their daughter and to make her happy.

Once his mind begins down this path It wanders to another set circumstances and another person: Nicole. God, he thinks to himself, why did I have to think of her now? He chose Aria! He chose the girl who has loved him and fought to be with him no matter the obstacles since she was little more than a child.

When Aria showed up in Rosewood after Nicole was believed to be dead after the attack by rebels, Ezra had taken that as a sign. She helped him stop wallowing in misery and grief for the love he had lost and once again join in life. When he received the news that Nicole may still be alive, Aria, who had always put his needs before anyone else including herself, had encouraged him to do what he needed to do, only making him choose after he kept both herself and Nicole on a string for several weeks unwilling to cut either loose. And here he is, moments before his and Aria's wedding starts, once again doubting his decision to marry Aria.

Often, especially at night, when his mind is unoccupied by the new book he is working on, the coffee shop or wedding plans his mind wanders to Nicole, the generous girl with beautiful eyes and the most amazing smile. Sometimes when he is having a rough day he misses her laughter, the way she could always make him laugh as well. Ezra and Aria rarely laugh with each other. But, their relationship isn't built on friendship and laughter. Theirs is built on drama, angst and lies, neither will admit this to themselves, each other or anyone.

Ezra scolds himself for thinking about Nicole, reminding himself that he is marrying Aria today. He tells himself that Aria is the girl he always dreamed of marrying since the day they met, the only woman he ever really loved. He knows he lying to himself. When he met her he didn’t dream of marrying her, he realized pretty easily she was attracted to him and he started a relationship with her because she was a great source of information for the book he was writing. During their longest of many, many break-ups at the end of her senior year, he met Nicole, their friendship quickly replaced the anguish he felt after his break up with Aria he seldom thought about the girl and when he did she was just a memory, not the woman he envisioned as his future, that had been Nicole.

Nicole made him feel like an awkward school boy with a crush, she had given him butterflies and he would stammer, eloquent words and phrases seemed to disappear from his vocabulary around her until the day he noticed that Nicole was behaving in the same way; without thought, he leaned in and they finally kissed after months of friendship. As cliché as it sounded, it was like fireworks went off, and when they made love it had never been like that for Ezra before. The intensity and passion was from his feelings for this amazing woman, not the drama and desperation of a taboo relationship. Afterwards Ezra felt like he had been completed. For the first time in his life Ezra Fitz knew how happiness and contentment felt. Sure, they would argue from time the time like any couple, but at the end of the day he was still happy and at peace with his life. Then came the day his world was torn apart and he was told that Nicole had been abducted and then murdered by a militant group.

When Aria came back to Rosewood she had saved him from the despair he had fallen into and had not been able to escape from. When he was told that Nicole may still be alive he momentarily forgot that Aria was even standing next to him as his thoughts raced to the girl he thought had been lost to him forever and the future they could finally have. Then he felt Aria's hand on his arm and the fantasy of being with Nicole came crashing down. He seen the fear of losing him in Aria's eyes and for the first time in their relationship Ezra felt an obligation to Aria and no matter how torn he was as part of him wanted to hold Nicole in his arms and keep her safe for the rest of his life he could not shake that feeling of obligation. Even if Nicole was alive she was still lost to him because he now had an obligation to Aria and all she had done for him.

He had notice Aria's looks of confusion and doubt over the past few months since he finally made his decision, but he thought it was because of the situation with Nicole, he never would have dreamed she was also having doubts that she chose the wrong person. To alleviate her doubts, he made sure she knew he had cut all ties to Nicole. Ezra fought his own doubts and confusion assuring himself that his fiancé was his soulmate and that they had always belonged together. He told himself he had never loved anyone the way he loved Aria and that at least, was true because his feelings for Aria were different, but then he had never loved anyone the way he loves Nicole either.

When Ezra hears the first notes of music he once more shoves his doubts down. He smiles when he sees the bride’s maids lined up, smiling happily because Aria was finally marrying the love of her life. Ezra once again lulls himself into the fairytale romance he has built up in his head over the years, he chuckles when Casey, the flower girl, another Fitzgerald cousin's young daughter, trips and almost falls spilling a good portion of the rose petals from the basket she carries. Ezra gasps when he sees his beautiful bride walk toward him, he ignores the fact that his mind had for a second pictures another girl with beautiful eyes and the most amazing smile. He ignores the portion of his heart that is broken, aching and saying he has chosen the wrong person. As Aria walks toward him, Ezra is smiling through the pain.

Fin


	3. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: It's Ezria's wedding day, but not everyone is feeling tides of joyful celebration, some people are broken hearted. Sequel to Something Blue, Smiling Through the Pain  
> Nicole's and Jason's POV,  
> Pairings: Ezra/Aria Ezra/Nicole Jason/Aria  
> Characters: Nicole Gordon, Jason DiLaurentis  
> Song Inspiration  
> Etta James ~ All I could Do Was Cry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOoanQCYrqI  
> Dire Straits ~ So Far Away ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrUM1QZVZo0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This puts them Ezra/Aria in a selfish light probably because that is how I see them as a couple.

So Far Away

Nicole's POV 

Far away from Rosewood Nicole Gordon sits in the half-built home in Haiti, in her hand is a newspaper clipping. The clipping is of a happy looking couple and underneath it is the details of the joyous announcement of Ezra Fitzgerald's and Aria Montgomery's upcoming nuptials. Tomorrow Nicole knows that there will be a write up of today's festivities and the veritable who’s who of Philadelphia High society. Being from a prominent family of Philadelphia, his impending wedding obviously made the social pages and someone had kindly sent the clipping to Nicole and she is sure the same person will kindly send her today's details as well. She had a lucky escape she tells herself, it can't hurt her when she's so far away.

With counseling and help from friends and family she is back to doing what she loved. Ezra didn’t help her, he abandoned her when she needed him moat and he had replaced her with the girl he is marrying today. She tells herself he is not worth the pain or the tears she has shed, but she still has a heavy heart and she is still hurting because she still missed him and the way he could always make her smile. She tells herself to forget about him because today is Ezra's wedding, his wedding to Aria Montgomery the girl that he replaced her with so easily, but also the girl she had replaced, for a little while. She thinks that it didn't take long for Ezra to replace her with the girl he had started a relationship with when she was little more than a child, when she was still his high school student. She tells herself that she is lucky to escape a marriage to a man who would do something like that and she is lucky. But she also thinks she is lying to herself even after what he did to here and even to Aria keeping them both on the hook until Aria forced him to make a choice she knows she wishes it would have been her had chosen. Instead she is so far away.

Her heart is broken and her faith shaken, it was the thought of Ezra and getting back to be with him that helped her survive her captivity, it was believing that he was still holding out hope and waiting for her so they could continue building their life together that helped her handle every torture, every threat and made her fight every time she almost gave up. But, he wasn't waiting for her, he had given up hope and had laid her to rest. It had taken Aria just a couple months to replace her and she wonders if he would have chosen her if she would have been with him instead of being held hostage when he met Aria again. Would she be the one marrying him today or would she still be the one so far away?

Jason's POV 

Far away from Rosewood, Jason DiLaurentis is standing by the well they had dug for a village in Malawi just a week ago. They had finished early and Toby had gone back so he could be there for Aria and Ezra's wedding. He holds the thick paper of the cream-colored envelope in his hands. He knows what's inside he read so many times with an aching heart, it still smalls of lavender and a touch of vanilla like Aria and her flowing handwriting graces the envelope and the wedding invitation along with a note she had sent hoping he would be able to make it for her and Ezra's wedding, she says she misses him and hopes to see him even though he is so far away.

He wishes he could be there for her special day, but he can't. Not because of distance, but it feels like he will break completely if he is there when she promises her love and the rest of her life to another man. Jason wishes he could support her, but it tears him up inside that she would marry someone that would put her through as many things as Ezra Fitz had put her through over the years. It had killed him watching her confusion because Ezra couldn't make up his mind time and time again. So often Ezra would put his own needs and wants before Aria until he was pushed to make a choice It hurts that knowing this, Aria still chose Ezra time and time again. Jason hates knowing that if Aria had chosen him even as a second choice he would be with her now instead of so far away.

Jason's heart is broken even though Aria never gave him any false hopes since that first time he kissed her so many years ago, even then that false hope was because of Ezra's cowardice. No Jason always knew that Ezra came first and he a distant second. Even when he and Aria were together and he was hoping for a future Ezra was there. But sometimes he had to wonder, what if he hadn't left Rosewood when Alison disappeared or hadn't been so wasted before she disappeared would he had been able to help her and would that have changed things for himself and Aria. Would he be the one by her side now or would she have still chosen Ezra; or would he still be the one so far away?

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This completes Ezria’s Wedding it will not be updated again. This is purposely left open ended so the reader can draw his/her own conclusions so what happens. Did they marry and have their happily ever after or did one of them change their mind etc. This is definitely influenced by the series to a point and how I felt as Aria and Ezra married. In case you haven’t figured it out, I am not an Ezria shipper, so as a Jaria fan this little set of one shots is a pretty depressing read, I haven’t gotten much feedback, but on another site an Ezria shipper left a comment that they liked it and liked that I had made Ezria end game, so it is all in the perspective you read it.  
> Thanks for Reading,  
> GrimLi


End file.
